


Drunk and Dangerous

by alscorp



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alscorp/pseuds/alscorp
Summary: Lofter: AL
Kudos: 18





	Drunk and Dangerous

自从文星伊和金容仙开始交往后，这位酒量不差的女团成员就甚少在外头喝开，更何况是喝醉。

但显然今天是个例外，因为金容仙开门时，不仅收到了一隻被两位成员合力扛上来的文偶像，迎面扑来的酒气和那双迷茫的双眼，更是令她下意识地皱起眉头。

她忽然觉得酒量好也没什麽好处，不仅会多一笔喝酒的开销，还常高估自身实力。

「容仙欧腻⋯⋯」安惠真的语气有些埋怨，是喝了不少酒后的那种孩子气型埋怨。

她虽然也喝茫了，却没喝的像文星伊那麽夸张，几乎整个人都摊在她身上，姣好的面容全被长髮盖着，让金容仙一瞬间以为，自己要照顾的是一个幼稚的大型玩偶。

「星伊欧腻刚不停吵着要找妳，下次也和我们一起来吧，拜託了。」安惠真不停抱怨道。

「⋯⋯知道了。妳们小心点，最好就住在其中一个人家吧，别让另一个人单独回家了。」金容仙接过满身酒味的某星之后，又开启最年长者的唠叨模式，但大家都明白，她也是为了妹妹们的安全找想。

「好的欧腻，欧腻晚安！」丁辉人充满朝气的道别声，夹杂着喝醉时的口齿不清，听起来特别可爱。虽然似乎还有些想说的话，但立刻就被尽守本分的安惠真给拉着走，只好面向站在门口的金容仙，挥舞着双手道别。

两人终于消失在电梯裡后，金容仙这才有时间处理身上这隻昏昏欲睡的大小孩，顿时头痛了起来。

「唉⋯⋯妳也真是的。」喝醉的人果然是最重的东西。光是要把文星伊连托带扛得『请』进到房间内，就花了将近五分钟，一路上不只得忍受那隻勐吃豆腐的手，还得小心别让她摔到地上，两人因而形成一个怪异却暧昧的姿势。

金容仙可不是喝醉的那人，才不会神智不清地让文星伊继续捣乱，所以只好先把人丢到了自己房间的单人床上，才坐在一旁喘气休息。

「欧腻⋯⋯」文星伊闭眼傻笑着，举起手在空中缓慢挥舞，像个夜晚躺在草地上，看着星象的孩子。

金容仙很少看到文星伊喝醉，也知道喝醉时昏沉的感觉很难受，所以只是半谴责，半好奇地握住她的手臂，试图减缓挥动的幅度。文星伊也真是的，把自己丢在家和妹妹们喝酒就算了，明明是酒量最好的成员，却没能控制好自己，看来区区酒量也无法决定什麽，果然还是得以意志取胜啊。

「怎麽了？」若是平常对文星伊露出这麽温柔的眼神，大概会先遭受一番油腻情话攻击，然后她会无力地反抗，最后被强压在单人床上，沉沦其中。可现在的文星伊不仅闭着眼，意识也相对模煳，傻得不得了。

才刚说完话，文星伊就突然睁开眼睛，直盯盯地望着她。

金容仙一直都知道、也认为文星伊的眼神，有种令人难以抗拒的魅力，像是把人吸入其中的黑洞，幽邃又深不见底。

她温柔似水地回望着，直到发现对方的眼神不太妙。

除了因酒醉而让双眼有些失焦外，其馀的模样，完全带有掠食者盯紧猎物时的锐气。

橘色的秀髮披散肩颈，唇瓣微张，替精緻脸庞抹上一股暧昧的色泽。

金容仙只是被这麽盯着，就感觉会被掏空所有。

「酒量不是很好吗，怎麽喝醉了？」她趁机暗骂道，却仍抬起手，轻轻抚摸文星伊英挺的眉，动作温柔的让自己都有些意外。她问这并不是想藉机指责对方，只是身为女团团员，一举一动都在目光灯下，就算是私底下喝酒也该保持清醒。

她很担心。

而这难得的细语，当然没逃过文星伊敏锐的听觉，纵身跃起。突如其来的举动不仅害金容仙傻愣，身体也因此而鬆懈，让文星伊有了机可趁。

满头问号的女团队长还来不及反应，便被勐力一拉，翻落至床面。世界突然癫倒，文星伊的脸出现在自己面前，上方。

腰带伤的金主唱，此时很想教训一下喝醉就不当使力的那人，内心又知道喝醉酒确实会影响到判断能力，但若伤势恶化的话该怎麽办，回归前的练习日就快到了，她不允许自己再次带伤上阵。

酒气瞬间佔满了金容仙的呼吸，耳边是身体与床面发出的细小摩擦声，让人有种身在异地的错觉。

只见上方人的左手扣紧了她的下巴，在错愕神情下，强吻了上去。

她的侧脸被文星伊单手捧着，嘴上是对方豪不温柔的热吻，一系列动作粗鲁的像隻发情的野兽。她能感受上头隐约残留的酒气，和对方肌肤燥热的程度，双手则在恍神下，被一手压制在头顶上，且毫无反抗之力。

她的髮带早已被扯下，耀眼的金扑散在床，与文星伊的亮色橘髮相交着。

金容仙感觉自己才是醉的那人，是她，沉醉于夜晚旺盛的情慾中。

文星伊闭着眼，酒精的催化让她忍不住亲吻那细緻的嘴唇，时不时伸出舌头舔舐，她以舌尖尽情地描绘唇型，感受上头软嫩，最后放胆进入对方口腔内，霸道地邀请另一舌尖，与她一同翻搅，柔软的舌共舞着，挑拨体内最原始的情慾。

依旧反应不过来的金容仙，被文星伊的这番举动弄得全身发痒，身体根本使不上力气，只能温顺地接受文星伊的攻势，脸颊铺上一层粉红，视线迷煳地睁不开眼。

以往除了严重吃醋，文星伊是绝不会动粗的。她的自制力很好，这点金容仙能从过去减重时期的经验，加以认证，但一向乖巧的年下却反常地喝醉酒，还以蛮力压制自己。

更反常的是，金容仙她自己。

即使知道蛮力是一段健康的感情中，相对错误的行为，她却是捨不得制止对方突然的霸道，反而开始回应。

手掌忽然离开金容仙的脸庞，转而拉起她的上衣。修长的指节滑过精美的下巴线条，性感的锁骨，未包复的山丘，一路至她结实的腹部。每摸到一处，便暂缓一秒，近肌接触考验着早已紧绷的理智。

金容仙扭动着身体，一方面是觉得害躁，想将体内萌生的慾火挥散而去，一方面是以为自己真能脱逃，儘管会有些失望。

但无论是出自什麽原因，这动作在文星伊看来，都像暴风雨前无谓的挣扎，还顺势提升了一点情趣。

勐然抬头，那散发危险气息的瞳孔，正狭持着金容仙的意志，亮色系髮丝在脸庞上晃动着，弄得有些痒。

「欧腻是我的。」带酒气的吻离开了金容仙的嘴，从侧颈开始向下，灼热的唇瓣贴着逐渐升温的肌肤，在每一处点上慾望之火。

文星伊的所经之处，无疑是在挑逗金容仙的每一根神经，那有些迷煳却诚挚的视线，从未离开过金容仙的眼睛，牢牢将人钉在原处，让她自愿性地摊开自己最柔软的一面。

她的最后一个吻，落在金容仙敏感的耻骨上，惹得对方娇气一喘。

「全部都是我的。」不容拒绝的眼神，侵略着金容仙所有感官。

她的危险性如一隻匍匐于树林间的勐兽，而自己则是她宽广视线中锁定的猎物。

金容仙一直都觉得，文星伊的五官即使素颜也十分清秀，脸蛋乾淨的像个青涩的美少年，但身为隐性星粉的她欣赏的不仅仅是文星伊的少年感，而是这少年感和偶尔解放的女人味结合时，那独一无二的反转魅力。

她煎熬地抬起手，用拇指轻轻顺着对方的眉毛。

「妳喝醉了⋯⋯吧？」很显然是明知故问。

文星伊笑起来眉毛弯弯的，看似无害，也就这模样让金容仙鬆了懈。

「是很醉。」倾身捉住那隻纤细的手腕，亲吻着指结，接着放入自己口中，让上头沾满湿润。

金容仙一边感受着指尖的触感，一边期待文星伊会如何继续。

「看到妳就更醉了。」

金容仙望着那双诉说着浓情蜜意的眼睛，一个闪神，唇舌又被文星伊缠住，并且不被给予任何喘息的机会。

文星伊一直都让金容仙觉得惊奇；一个只谈过小情小爱而从未接过吻的人，在第一次要了她的那天晚上，疯狂地掠夺自己口内的芬芳，要把她完完全全地佔为己有。灵活的舌头扫荡口腔内的每一寸嫩肉，就像她对待她下半身的那样，丝毫不给自己喘息空间。

那时的疯狂似乎正和这时重叠，但现在的文星伊又显得更加急迫、粗暴，原先扣着下巴的手掌，已经偷偷熘进宽鬆的上衣裡，朝那仍被贴身衣物包裹住的软绵柔捏。

「星伊⋯⋯」

她很庆幸刚才没有特别开灯，她无法保证自己在文星伊这麽大胆的注视下，会不会害羞而死。

手背轻柔地抚摸着裸露的腰侧，至金容仙躁热难耐、寒毛竖立——文星伊这动作无疑是为了引燃双方的慾火。

酒精的助长使得文星伊更加贪婪。她熟悉地来到爱人的耳畔，以极具魅惑的低沉嗓音诉求着长时间压抑的慾望，一字一字清晰地落入金容仙敏感的声道，敲打着那颗激烈跳动的心脏。

一瞬间，她像是被一个极具危险又发烫的火焰拥抱着，血液快速奔放，害躁地不知道该如何回应。

「我想看妳自己来。」

金容仙这次是真的懵了。

「什麽？」颤抖的声音连她自己都认不得。

文星伊依旧维持那危险的笑容，一个翻身，带着一声惊呼，两人瞬间上下对调。

「我醉了，使不上力。」躺在勉强撑着的金容仙身下，她一副人畜无害的表情几乎成八字眉，左手却调皮地伸进金容仙的衣服裡，游走于那美背。

一方享受着滑嫩的触感，另方沦陷于若有似无的碰触。

「不知道该怎麽做。」她再度释出一个友好的笑容。

那触感就像某人拿着羽毛，沿着嵴椎，从颈椎不疾不徐地一路滑下至尾椎，接着突然化作滚烫的玉石，紧贴在敏感的后腰，要把皮肤灼伤。

而那人正是文星伊，和她乾淨洁白的指尖。

金容仙最敏感于文星伊若有似无的碰触，或许这是如同暧昧一般，既心痒又令人上瘾的感觉。

「妳刚明明说⋯⋯」「什麽？」她故意探头，在金容仙脖间敏感的肌肤上叹气，惹得身上的人儿一阵战慄。

金容仙紧咬着唇，死也不肯发声，更不想回答文星伊的明知故问，只是难受的情慾早已颠复理智所能掌控的情绪，几乎要跌下悬崖却一手死命抓着峭壁，至指尖泛白了仍不自量力。

文星伊不是天生的油腻大师，会如此一部分是为了製造欢愉气氛，其馀则是为了掩饰她弱不禁风的自信心。

低潮时期，金容仙曾多次陪伴她找回自信，用的是一个无声拥抱，或者轻拍着她的背嵴，真情喊话。

「我最喜欢妳笑的时候，但我绝不嫌弃妳哭的模样。」她掩着面，不敢看向说话那人温柔又坚定的视线。

她总觉得自己懦弱的那一面是丑陋的，是连自己都无法领悟的极夜，但金容仙却一而再、再而三地将她从黑暗裡拉出来，告诉她这样很美，很真实。

说到底，金容仙只是因为爱她所以接受了她所有面貌，仅此而已。

这麽简单的一句话，对文星伊的影响却是一生。

金容仙因害羞而缓慢的脱衣动作，在文星伊迷煳却跃升的感觉系统裡，一切慢条斯理化为诱惑，侵蚀着醉人几乎崩盘的理智。

女人健身有成的身材未形成过多肌肉，整体恰到好处，腹部是优美如水的流线，臀部结实而翘挺，双腿和手臂纤细毫无赘肉，怪的是胸前一点缩水也没有，仍吸引着文星伊赤裸地注视。

「妳好美。」她情不自经地抬手要碰触，却立刻被拦下。

身上仅穿着黑色内衣的人儿先是习惯性地皱眉，接着两手将文星伊的坏手按在身体两侧，一瞬间两人又恢復先前亲暱的距离。

碰不着近在眼前的尤物，文星伊内心既沮丧又享受着这种欲情故纵。

特意压下的声线不如平时唱歌时高亢，反而低沉性感，一字字都撩拨着身下人飢渴的心弦。

「不是没力了？」她忍着羞耻感说道，见文星伊不再挣扎才起身，但又忍不住按了一下对方不安份的手臂，「给我躺着。」

「妳⋯⋯」

金容仙的手臂线条一直很令文星伊羡慕。因为过瘦的原因，她自己的双臂明显较纤细，也就无法练得那麽结实。

虽然仍会被粉丝们称赞，但她有时看着跟拍还是会觉得有点虚弱，不如金容仙那麽健康。

平时总面对面地，现在突然以下向上的角度望着那完美的体态，内心无不是一阵譁然，感觉有成千上万的群众在躁动着。

原先被黑色布料包复着雪乳，在金容仙情色的解扣之后，从双臂渐渐滑落，缓慢地掉落至文星伊的胸膛上。

那画面像一部黑白纪录片，在文星伊脑海内不停地重播，无论回味几次都无法满足。

饱满胸脯没了束缚，便献出它水滴状的胸线供特等席观众欣赏。

文星伊一边享受着金容仙无情的挑逗，一边又得隐忍着接近爆发的情慾，几乎要憋出内伤。

那勐兽般直接的视线，盯得才刚释出善意的金容仙忍不住摀住胸前，娇嗔一句：「别看了。」

同时受酒精和人儿灌醉的文星伊怎麽可能罢休。看着因微微挤压而从手掌旁溢出的软肉，和爱人突然害羞模样，差点就要起身将人压下，好在她忍住了。

视线从胸部转移到金容仙发红的脸蛋，她笑道：「可是妳真的很美。」

受不了文星伊总掌握全局的自信，金容仙哼了一声以掩饰得到称赞的欢喜。

这下是下定决心要给对方好看。

她微微跪起身，指尖游移在运动短裤的裤头时，她明显看到文星伊吞了口水，可不习惯主动诱惑对方的她仍紧张地一言不语，只能埋头继续动作。

短裤沿着大腿缓缓退下，接着是那件同款的黑色内裤，然后文星伊只能眼睁睁看着金容仙取悦自己。

无处安放的左手撑在文星伊的腹部上，右手则是生涩地顺时钟搓揉着敏感的阴蒂，叫身下人难以把持住。

一些细碎的喘息声从金容仙的口中窜出，落入文星伊恍惚却放大了的听觉，双方的理智和生理渴望互相拉扯着，无法保持平衡。

她对自己的身体或许不如文星伊了解，情慾高涨仍狠不下心来蹂躏它，更不敢妄然进入，只能保有一丝矜持地缓慢进行，儘管这不断折磨着她心灵深处那原始的渴望。

身为女偶像，形象有时比实力更重要，一次失误并不会害人落入千丈，但一次形象的毁灭可曾害许多人淡出演艺圈。作为女团歌手出道的她，没料到有一天居然会在同团成员身上取悦自己，发出如此羞人的声音。

文星伊的眼神从来都是那麽灼热，像要把她的心烧出一个洞来。对上那双从不掩饰的眼睛，她只觉得自己正经历不停轮迴的坠落，一次次跌落文星伊张扬的爱意裡。

想到这，金容仙手上的动作便加快了些，肾上腺素高涨，情慾包复着她光裸的身体，给予不停歇的热度和快感。

经过先前几次磨练，她发现在体外搓揉反而比体内更容易高潮，而且更能持续不断。

文星伊隐忍的模样和那毫无遮拦的视线，既性感又令人羞耻，更没想到这居然会让她更加兴奋。

「妳不要一直看⋯⋯」几乎丧失理智的她淹没在情慾的大海裡，她仰着头，紧咬唇瓣，形成一幅情色的画面。

文星伊不知道自己为何能忍这麽久；金容仙在性慾面前本就是个害羞的女性，平时根本不可能主动诱惑自己，这次却听从了她神智稍微不轻的情况下所说出的话。

她能清楚看见那晶莹的水润沿着大腿滴了下来，到膝盖，到她的衣衫上，形成一片情慾汪洋。

双手蠢蠢欲动，文星伊一方面想看金容仙愿意突破到什麽地步，一方面又对不住自己将临爆发的慾望。

「嗯⋯⋯」金容仙终究还是忍不住叫了出来。

这声如开关似地让文星伊的理智瞬间断线。

她低吼一声，翻身将金容仙压在床上，抬手碰触到那饱满的乳房就是一阵搓揉，另手则捧着金容仙发烫的脸蛋亲吻着。

在文星伊突然的勐烈攻势下，金容仙毫无招架之力，一点也不温柔的动作竟然让她如此兴奋，红点在大力揉捏下更加挺立，身下是从未有过的潮湿。

两舌交欢，几乎没有喘息空间。

两人甘愿淹没在潮水当中，像缺氧的鱼胡乱呼吸着稀薄的空气。

文星伊不停索取着金容仙口中的甜腻，金容仙则能嚐到文星伊口中浓烈的酒味，而光是这样就足以让她醉倒。

她离开了对方的唇，吻从颈部一路向下，来到了她渴望许久的柔软。

金容仙乳量之丰满，当她的舌头由裡到外地沿着胸部下缘舔拭时，舌尖两侧还能感觉到那些许的压迫，让人为之疯狂。

「很痒⋯⋯」金容仙忍受着那扰人的感觉，又不忍心将对方推开，内心相斥的两势力就要把她逼疯。

应该说，她意乱情迷之时所说的话从不是认真的。

文星伊能感觉到金容仙慌乱的呼吸，和那快速跳动的心脏。她一手搓揉着那雪乳，一面舔舐着那峭立的顶端，同时还用膝盖将对方的双腿分开。

身体被迫承受着燥热和冷意，突如其来的凉意害金容仙颤抖了下，理智抛出脑外地催促道：「快点⋯⋯」

感觉到身下人的不适，文星伊才跟着正视自己压抑已久的性慾，右手立刻攀上金容仙的下腹，引来一阵惊呼。

仅仅是抵在入口处，那粘腻的触感仍几乎包复了她的手指，让她情动不已。

「好湿⋯⋯」调皮的指节故意停留在洞口处，迟迟不肯进入，她对上金容仙的眼睛，痞痞一笑，「想要吗？」

「星伊⋯⋯」金容仙的声音小到几乎不存在。

「什麽？」手指抵的更近了些，害金容仙得抬手遮住嘴才能阻挡那些情色的音节。

「我要⋯⋯」

她这下哪管敬语，眼前这女人被慾火燃烧的模样让她忘却一切规则，她想看到金容仙低声求饶的画面，她要。

「妳要什麽？」

文星伊虽然调皮，甚至有点幼稚，但她一直都待金容仙很温柔。儘管眼神总诉说了持续压抑着的慾望，平时也不捨得弄痛自己，没想到今晚在喝醉的情况下，居然要自己说出这麽色情、不堪入耳的话，更奇怪的是，这从未显现过的文星伊却让她莫名兴奋。

虽然金容仙很不愿意承认，但强势又霸道的文星伊，似乎开启了自己的某个开关，让上头止不住喘息，下身川流不息。

对比她全身赤裸，文星伊衣衫完整，形成极大对比且莫名羞耻。

「我要妳进来，快点⋯⋯」像在撒娇一般，她伸手拉了拉文星伊的衣服下摆，这动作在对方眼裡又是一番折磨。

看着爱人丧失理智而委屈的模样，文星伊再也忍不住，乔好了角度便将手指一路插到底。

拥挤的窄道紧紧地包复着她纤细的中指，软肉和表面肌肤相比更滚烫、细緻，和体外的触感完全是不同的感受。

如此的神奇的感觉让文星伊像踩在云端一般，兴奋地全身冰冷却燥热，舒爽地捨不得移动。

金容仙没想到文星伊会进来的那麽突然，她能感觉到文星伊的手指一寸寸地滑入自己的洞穴裡，至最底端那更加敏感的部位。

「啊⋯⋯」她无法想像自己平时高亢的嗓子能发出这麽情色的声音，但此时情慾远远大于理智，掌握了大脑的运作，脱口而出的话完全不知廉耻。

「动啊⋯⋯」

文星伊是个聪明的人。金容仙会抛下形象说出如此直接的话，就代表她已经成功陷入情慾的漩涡裡，自己也就不必继续拖拉下去。

她左手撑在金容仙脸侧的枕头上，右手则由慢渐渐递增地抽插着，直到动作发出明显的水声，还令身下人皱起可怜的眉头。

「星伊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯」金容仙左手不再遮嘴，而是紧紧拥着文星伊的脖子，意乱情迷之下，呻吟逐渐频繁起来。

大脑在性慾高涨时，除了渴望更多，其馀一点想法都没有。

她想要的是更粗暴的侵入，想要文星伊酒醉而不再小心翼翼的攻势，想要抵达天界。

迷乱的水声环绕于这不大不小的房间内，文星伊的手臂逐渐酸疼起来，却完全没有要休息的意思。她一下亲吻金容仙滚烫的脖间，一下伸出舌头舔舐，一下又用利牙印上骄傲齿痕，惹得金容仙娇喘翩翩，无论怎麽摆头都无法逃避。

紧闭双眼的黑暗裡是一片星空，忽然白光奏献，金容仙知道自己离目的地不远了，正准备面临第一次欢愉，文星伊手上的动作却忽然慢了下来，儘管每每仍插到最底，仍然无法带给她应有的高潮。

文星伊在她濒临高潮之际突然停手，一阵空虚立刻害金容仙睁开了眼睛，灯光有些刺眼。

回到了先前那扰人的的刺痛感，像成千上万隻小虫子爬满了躯体，到处都敏感而通红，害她只能捏动着身体，自主地让缓慢移动的手指能在体内快速点，以缓解心中的不适。

见金容仙欲求不满的模样，文星伊很满意，抱着难得能欺负人的心态，用力地拽着对方的下巴，迫使她和自己对视。

「求我。」文星伊坏笑着，手指使坏地时而快，时而慢，时而用力插到底，时而又仅在前端徘徊，惹得金容仙几乎要哭出来。

「说妳想要我。」忽然缓下动作对两人都是折磨，那粘腻轻鬆沾满了自己的一指，于是她伸出了无名指，在洞口处慢慢沾上湿润。

金容仙始终紧闭着唇，喘息却明显重了些，要她说出这麽羞耻的话实在需要人推一把，告诉她一切都是合理的，儘管两人已失去理智。

双方拉扯了不久，文星伊以为自己能忍到金容仙倾倒于自己的攻势，但滚烫的身躯太美好，她发觉很有可能是自己会先忍不住，赶紧催促道：「快。」然后两指极为缓慢地探入了一个指节。

「嗯、啊⋯⋯」好不容易缓和些的身子又经撕扯，害金容仙再度皱起眉头，却没法拒绝。她必须达到高潮，否则她会对不起自己的生理性的慾望，感受到前所未有的空虚。

「我想要妳，拜託快插我⋯⋯」

文星伊听闻金容仙如此情色的词句后，极爲动容，再也无法缓下心来戏弄对方。

她遵循着最原始的渴望，两指快速地在窄道裡抽插，手掌次次冲撞翘臀时发出的肉体碰撞声，和洞穴因快速磨蹭而发出的水声，就像舞者在水中跳踢他舞，声音响彻又暧昧。

喝了酒后的身体没红，反而是在勐烈捣撞下红了一片，特别是痠疼的手臂，不只绯红还浮现青经，在时不时睁眼偷看的金容仙眼裡是极爲性感。

「叫我的名字。」被情慾冲昏了头的文星伊也几乎失去意识，只想在高潮之际听到金容仙不停的喊叫。

两指的侵入害金容仙在呻吟时带上了哭腔，既色情又惹人怜悯。肌肉紧缩着，她用力地搂着文星伊的脖子，把对方当作大海中唯一的漂流木，抱着，竭尽所能地呼吸。

逐渐僵硬的身体告诉她即将到来的高潮，位于上方的文星伊很明显感受到了她的紧绷，手上立刻更卖力地抽动，害金容仙一刻都不能缓。

拥着爱人发烫的身躯不断进入又退开，文星伊总是无法停止索取有关金容仙的一切。那在舞台上扭动的身姿每每挑逗着自己，她却得时刻隐忍，这下她终于能见到金容仙放纵的一面。

在自己身下高潮的画面。

「啊、嗯⋯⋯星，别停、要到了⋯⋯啊！」一阵惊呼，金容仙反射性地拱起背，过于敏感的身子不停抽蓄，享受着高潮来临的绝妙感受。

隔着衣服，金容仙的手指却已在她的背上嵌入几个弯月，疼痛又使人愉悦。

文星伊停下动作，两指却仍被缩放的窄道顽强地吸着，感觉之美好她都忍不住退出。

挥汗淋漓之后趴在金容仙光裸的身上，一吐一吸都打在金容仙的颈部，她闭着眼睛，几乎喘不过气，嘴边却始终重複着那句动听的话。

「我爱妳。」

她们之后又做了很多次，直到文星伊退去了衣衫，直到金容仙最近一次高潮，文星伊才在金容仙出汗的额头温柔地献上一枚吻，强撑了许久也才终于敌不过睡意，在金容仙身旁昏睡不起。

好不容易平稳了呼吸的金容仙看见爱人的模样，拉了拉被子盖住两具躯体，生气地拍了拍她的脸颊，动作却轻到不行，眼神也十分柔和。

「我也爱妳，贪睡的臭傢伙。」


End file.
